


breathe for me

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Shyness, caught lmao, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhhh— Changbin teaches Felix how to kiss cause he's a nervous boy (but he does it in the studio like an idiot and---)





	breathe for me

**Author's Note:**

> uhh there's nothing super bad in this super light and easy,, no smut?? I think idk but uhh I love changlix ik they're dead rn but my love for them isn't so ahha also read my other fics

Felix and Changbin laid in the quiet studio. The lights were on the lowest setting, the desktop and it's opened (yet unused) applications sitting idle on the desk. Changbin had told the other group members that he would be going to the studio to finish up some work, a common occurrence so no one questioned him. Despite that, he sits besides Felix with his legs crossed, simply watching Felix scroll through their Instagram explore page, mindlessly reading the captions and giggling at videos. Clearly _not_ finishing work up. Not that he actually had any to finish in the first place. Right now they were waiting for the higher ups to finalize their debut plans, a process that the actual group members were not apart of. Changbin turned his head to his boyfriend when he giggled a little louder than usual, shaking Changbin's shoulder to get his attention to the video.

Felix was sitting next to Changbin's folded legs with his knees held to his chest, leaning his small frame on Changbin's buff one. Changbin was turning his head to look at whatever was so funny, he really was, promise. But instead of his eyes falling to the phone, they fell to his lovely boyfriend's face. Changbin felt his face twitch into a fond smile as he watched Felix's face light up with laughter every time he rewatched the video. 

He was beautiful, 

_ethereal_

His light brown hair matching the freckles that adorned his face, looking as if he had been kissed by a thousand angles. Changbin would've continued his staring if it wasn't for Felix, now with a pout, looking up at him.

"Binnie~ you aren't even watching the video"

Changbin giggled at the pouty boy in his arms

"Sorry Yongbokie I was distracted"

Felix drops his pout, clearly not actually upset. He closed his phone before he put it on the couch section besides them. Felix pushes his legs from his chest and twists until he has his thighs on either side of Changbin's. Felix then goes to lay his head in the crook of Changbin's head and closed his eyes.

"mmm tired"

Changbin moved to cross his arms behind Felix's back in order to keep the boy from falling off the back of the couch (and maybe keep himself closer to the younger).

Changbin and Felix's relationship was perfect. They balanced each other out perfectly and had support from the members. It was all Changbin could ask for. The one thing that Changbin would like to change though, was how shy Felix got. Not with cuddling, clearly Felix was fine with basic physical contact. But beyond that he got super flustered and shy. Whenever Changbin complemented him or stared at him too fondly for too long Felix would turn into a tomato and tell Changbin to stop it. Changbin found it adorable, but for other things it was a bit difficult. 

For example,

Changbin just wanted to _kiss his boyfriend_.

He would never force Felix into anything, ever. And you see, it's not that they haven't kissed, they have. But they've been dating for almost exactly a month and Changbin can count the amount of times they have kissed on one hand.

It seemed that anytime Felix looked like he was leaning for a kiss, he would realize what he's doing and snap out of it, reeling his head back and leaving Changbin _wishing _he had gone through with it. Changbin was gonna let Felix ease into it, let him initiate things so that Felix might feel more comfortable, but now he's thinking the other way around. Since he's never initiated anything maybe Felix thinks that he doesn't want to. Which would be a massive misconception because it's almost _all_ Changbin wants to do.__

__"Felix, I wanna give you something"_ _

__Changbin can feel Felix perk up at the words as he goes to lift his head and look at Changbin, his eyes slightly drooping, obviously he was close to sleep before Changbin awoke him. Changbin would've put him back to sleep but he has gathered to much courage to give up now._ _

__Changbin separated his hands from behind Felix's back, one moving to grab on to his hip, the other coming up to cradle Felix's face. Felix's eyes widen at the gesture, catching onto what Changbin's plans are. But he doesn't pull away, instead he moves his hands to grab at the collar of Changbin's shirt, almost as if he's grounding himself. Changbin tilts his head to and guides Felix's until they are centimeters apart. Changbin paused to look at Felix in the eyes, asking permission with the gesture. Felix responds by shifting his glance to Changbin's lips while sticking out his tounge in order to wet his bottom lip. Changbin's eyes followed the movement as he leaned in closer to close the very little remaining space between them._ _

__It was a soft peck, held for no longer than a 3 seconds. It was just enough time for Changbin to know that he wanted to kiss him again. Changbin was the one who pulled back, wanting to make sure Felix was ok. When he looked up to check Felix's reaction the youngers eyes were still trained on his lips, unwavering. Changbin took it as a sign to continue his actions. Tilting his face a little bit more than last time he placed his lips on Felix's again. Slowly he began to open his lips against Felix's while using the hand currently placed on Felix's jaw to gently tilt his face opposite from the way Changbin's was. Felix froze at his actions and Changbin felt him tense up in his arms. Immediately he pulled back, he had no intention to make Felix uncomfortable in any way. Felix was bright red and his eyes were looking at anything but Changbin's nervous eyes._ _

__"Sorry Lixie, I know you don't like that kind of stuff"_ _

__Changbin rubbed his thumb along Felix's jaw line. God he felt so stupid, he knew Felix didn't respond well to this kind of things do why did he do it_ _

__"That's not it hyung"_ _

__Felix spoke in a hushed tone, very obviously nervous_ _

__"I don't mind it, I just-"_ _

__He cuts himself off as he goes to lay his forehead on Changbin's shoulder. Changbin can hear the pout in his voice as he continues_ _

__"I just never have done anything like this, what if I can't do it?"_ _

__Changbin sat still for a second. He just kind of assumed that Felix would have dated someone already. Felix was such a bright and gorgeous boy he doubted the fact that no one else would want to be with him. Changbin realized how lucky he was to be the first one to know Felix the way that he does._ _

__Changbin giggles as he laughs at his flustered boyfriend. He was nervous because he didn't know how to kiss, not because he didn't want to._ _

__"What are you laughing at! It's not my fault I'm so- so inexperienced!"_ _

__Felix whined at Changbin as his face got impossibly redder. Changbin stopped giggling to give his boyfriend an empathetic smile. Grabbing back onto Felix's jaw he brought his face close to his own. He felt the sly smile appear on his lips as he responded to Felix_ _

__"Want me to teach you how then?"_ _

__Felix bit his lip as he once again averted his gaze. He lightly nodded his head against Changbin's forehead, to embarrassed to respond with words._ _

__Changbin used his hand to push one of Felix's hips off his side and lay him down so his head was on the pillow that was leaning on the couch's armrest. Changbin now laid in between Felix's legs, both of his hands resting on Felix's hips._ _

__"This is ok?"_ _

__Felix looked up at the older boy, his bottom lip still stuck in between his gnawing teeth._ _

__"Yeah"_ _

__Changbin started to lean in before he felt Felix's tiny hands on his shoulders._ _

__"You won't be like, weirded out if I'm bad or anything right?"_ _

__Changbin let out a giggle that practically dripped of fondness._ _

__"Felix, I won't be, ok? It's not hard, just follow me"_ _

__Felix seemed to calm down at his words as he moved his hands from Changbin's arms to his neck. Once again Changbin leaned back over the smaller boy and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Changbin gave him a few more alike, eliciting a few giggles out of Felix. Then he let his lips fall back to Felix's, much slower then before. Changbin slowly started moving his lips against the blond boy._ _

__"Breath Lix"_ _

__Felix let out a sigh against his lips, relaxing a little bit more_ _

__"Now just copy my movements"_ _

__Changbin went back to his previous actions. Felix respond in small and timid movements, tightening his grip on Changbin's neck as he tilted his head a bit more. Changbin smiled against Felix's lips, happy that the boy beneath him was relaxed enough to respond, even if it was my little movements._ _

__Felix felt Changbin's tounge swipe his bottom, his jaw falling slack in response. He would've stopped it if he could but his body seemed to be in autopilot as he responded to Changbin's movements._ _

__Felix found out that night, he _really_ likes kissing. _ _

__Felix thought the idea of someone else's tounge in your mouth would be gross. But as he laid there Changbin's tounge tangling with his own, he could see he was wrong. Gaining confidence Felix pulled Changbin closer to him in a moment of need._ _

__All of a sudden Felix let out a small moan in reaction to Changbin's tounge. He felt his eyes widen as he pulled his head back and used one of his hands to cover his mouth._ _

__"Felix, it's ok, you're supposed to be feeling good"_ _

__Turning red at Changbin's choice of words he turned back to Changbin. He swallowed the excess spit in his mouth and forced himself to look at Changbin in the eyes._ _

__"Kiss me again hyung"_ _

__Changbin did just that. A little faster than last time he pressed his lips to Felix's and resumed his actions. Felix felt Changbin's hands make their way under his loose t-shirt to rub at his hips. Unable to help himself Changbin moved his lips from Felix's in order to trace his lips down his neck. Quickly finding out that this was a sensitive spot for the younger he stayed there and nipped at the skin for a little bit, reveling in the little gasps and moans Felix was letting out. Changbin moved back to kiss Felix properly as his hands moved further up the blondes lean body. The younger let out a louder whine at his actions pausing the kiss as he arched his back._ _

___click_ _ _

__oh no._ _

__The sound of the studio door opening echos in the dim room as it opens. Too engrossed in their actions the two boys don't notice Seungmin and Jeongin standing there until they hear a phone being dialed and the words,_ _

__"Chan you are _not_ going to believe what I just saw"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry u had to read this trash but leave kudos for me ego


End file.
